


pure of heart (dumb of ass)

by actuallyasweetpotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji is a Good Boyfriend, Canon Compliant, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Misunderstandings, Morning Cuddles, Morosexual Akaashi Keiji, One Shot, and morosexual, bokuto is pure of heart and dumb of ass, cleared up real quick tho, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyasweetpotato/pseuds/actuallyasweetpotato
Summary: “Bokuto?” That expression looked a little too similar to Bokuto’s weakness #37 for Akaashi’s liking. “Are you coming to bed?”“No, thank you.” Bokuto refused, swaying slightly. “I’m sure you’re nice, but I have a boyfriend.”Akaashi propped up himself on his elbow and stared. “Bokuto,I’myour-”“He’s a very good boyfriend.”Chinese (Simplified) Translation here
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 25
Kudos: 643





	pure of heart (dumb of ass)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the lovely [pancakewars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakewars/pseuds/pancakewars) for looking this over! no wasabi gang 4 lyfe :fist: :triumph:
> 
> This fic includes descriptions of drinking. For any questions, feel free to shoot me a message here on ao3 or [tumblr](https://actuallyasweetpotato.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please enjoy!

At the sound of the front door closing, Akaashi stirred.

The door to Bokuto and Akaashi’s bedroom creaked open, and Akaashi blearily watched as Bokuto stumbled in. 

“Bokuto?” Akaashi called out sleepily.

A beat, then- “Hmm?”

“Did you have fun drinking with Kuroo and the others?”

“Yes! It was really fun. We drank a looooooot.” Bokuto slurred, beginning to clumsily change into his pajamas.

Rubbing his eyes, Akaashi turned to the alarm clock on the bedside table, squinting at the fuzzy number glowing dimly.  _ 5:07 _ . Judging from the early hour and the way Bokuto was mumbling, it sure sounded like a fun time.

“Did you remember to match the number of drinks and water?”

“Yessss!!” Bokuto nodded energetically, and Akaashi hoped he wouldn’t make himself nauseous with the movement.

Akaashi sighed with relief at Bokuto's account of hydrating, though he knew it was just softening the inevitable. Dealing with hangovers was never Bokuto’s strong suit, making him a thousand times clingier than usual. Not that Akaashi had any problem with a clingy Bokuto- in fact, the opposite- but having Bokuto wrapped around his waist or sticking his head under Akaashi’s shirt complaining about the lights made it difficult for him to make breakfast for the two of them.

“Besides,” Bokuto started again, drawling, “my awesome boyfriend told me to do that and I would never forget what my lovely boyfriend said!”

Akaashi’s cheeks heated a bit- it seemed like being called “boyfriend” by Bokuto would never get old.

“Well,” Akaashi said, lifting up the blankets for Bokuto. “Hurry to bed, it’s getting cold. It’s good that you don’t have any plans for tomorrow.”

Bokuto just stood there, staring blankly at the empty spot on the mattress. Then he squinted, and Akaashi could almost hear the gears churning in his head. 

“Bokuto?” That expression looked a little too similar to Bokuto’s weakness #37 for Akaashi’s liking. “Are you coming to bed?”

“No, thank you.” Bokuto refused, swaying slightly. “I’m sure you’re nice, but I have a boyfriend.”

Akaashi propped up himself on his elbow and stared. “Bokuto,  _ I’m _ your-”

“He’s a very good boyfriend.” Bokuto huffed resolutely, leaving no room for argument. He then proceeded to grab Akaashi’s sweater hanging off the back of a chair, messily arrange it on the floor in the vague shape of a pillow, curl up on it, and pass out.

Sighing in fond exasperation, Akaashi kicked aside the sheets, swinging his feet to the ground and padding towards the closet. Bokuto might be a drunk and stupid boyfriend, but he was  _ Akaashi’s _ drunk and stupid boyfriend.

Bokuto would be impossible to move at this point, and Akaashi wasn’t about to waste precious sleep time trying. He retrieved some spare blankets and pulled them over Bokuto, who was snoring softly.

Then, Akaashi clambered back in bed and pulled the blankets closer to himself, falling asleep easily.

\- 

His senses came to him slowly, waking to the smell of coffee. The fragrance was rich and slightly sweet- though it was sweeter than how Akaashi usually prepared it. Which could only mean-

Akaashi forced his eyes open, sitting up to face Bokuto, who was holding out a steaming mug like an offering, his hair still spiked up from last night, sporting the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes Akaashi’s seen since Bokuto accidentally threw away his expensive coffee beans, thinking they were too bitter.

“This is nice…” Akaashi said groggily, taking the offered coffee. But then he narrowed his eyes. Did Bokuto break something again? “What’s the occasion?”

“Um, are you not mad at me?” Bokuto shifted nervously as Akaashi took a sip. “At something I did when I was drunk?”

Akaashi rubbed at his eyes in confusion, “No? Why would I be mad at you?”

“‘Cuz you didnt let me sleep on the bed last night?”

The realization clicked, and Akaashi let out a soft sound of understanding, which quickly turned into a chortle. Bokuto laughed along uneasily.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Akaashi chuckled softly. He set the mug of coffee down to the side, next to his glasses, scooting over and holding out his arms for a hug. “Come here.”

Bokuto still had a confused expression on his face, but he settled into Akaashi’s arms anyway, and Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto, tugging his solid warmth close.

“I love you so, so much,” Akaashi started, looking straight into Bokuto’s eyes to drive his point home. Bokuto’s eyes roved over his face, as if he was searching for any indication of lying. “I'm not mad at you for anything. The reason why you were sleeping on the floor last night was because you refused to come to bed when I asked, saying you had a boyfriend.”

“Oh.”

Akaashi laughed at his expression, a mix of puzzlement and relief. “Yep, that’s it.” He held Bokuto’s face and smoothed over his brows, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Bokuto’s forehead. Now that Bokuto’s face was closer, he noticed the eyebags under Bokuto’s bloodshot eyes, his squinty and haggard expression. “How are you feeling? How’s the hangover?”

Like a switch had been flipped, Bokuto immediately switched to standard hungover Bokuto, whiny and clingy, nuzzling into his neck and complaining about how Kuroo had challenged him to a drinking game, even though he  _ knew _ Bokuto hated beer.

Akaashi leaned his head onto Bokuto’s head, letting the words lull him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/Jessicaadxx/status/1167745295708512257) ([screenshot](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/680984366260027396/693642542759018526/unknown.png) if og twt ever gets deleted)! I saw it and i was like wow this has such bokuaka energy so i had to write it :D  
> As always, check out my [other works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyasweetpotato/works)! Or look thru my [bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyasweetpotato/bookmarks) or [tumblr](https://actuallyasweetpotato.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> [Now translated into Chinese!!!](https://wjsssssss.lofter.com/post/309ba2db_1c8a547e3) I'm not gonna lie, i may have shed a few tears over that wheeze


End file.
